Más allá de los recuerdos
by Zefi
Summary: Sakura vive con Itachi hace cinco meses, lo raro es que ella no recuerda nada de lo que pasó antes de ese tiempo.. lo único cierto para ella...es que le debe algo más que la vida...
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Tengo el leve presentimiento de que estoy olvidando algo, algo importante, pero la verdad no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que pueda ser. Mi pecho se ahoga y mi corazón late con un ritmo incesante cuando estos pensamientos acuden a mi mente. Incluso paso algunas noches en vela de tanto pensar que mi mente me esté jugando malas pasadas, o, si en verdad, hay algo, que por mucho que lo intente no puedo recordar.

Quisiera decirle lo que me pasa a alguien, por lo menos así me desahogaría y tendría con quien compartir esto que siento, pero, no conozco a muchas personas; la señora de la tienda de al lado y al simpático niño que todas las mañanas pasa a dejar la leche; fuera de eso, los demás sun puras personas extrañas para mi que desfilan ante mis ojos cada vez que me quedo pegada en la ventana que da a la calle.

Es que a Itachi - san, no le gusta mucho que me relacione con la gente, dice que no es bueno para mí crear lazos afectivos sabiendo que a las dos semanas tendremos que dejar este lugar para buscar otro. A parte que Itachi - san no es muy comunicativo que digamos, siempre con esa seriedad en el rostro que al principio me daba miedo; su prescencia implacable y esa actitud tan fría que crea de inmediato un muro de distancia entre nosotros; pero no me quejo, después de todo él siempre ha sido bueno conmigo, me alimenta bien, me compra bonitos vestidos y de vez en cuando me da dinero para que me compre alguna cosilla que me guste.

Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, o por lo menos eso es lo que él me dijo cuando desperté en un cómodo sillón, al parecer de su casa de turno de aquella vez, creo que tengo 16 años, por lo menos es lo que represento, y desde hace mas o menos cinco meses que vivo con Itachi - san...

Y desde hace cinco meses que le debo la vida...

Algo corto, lo sé, pero de aqui en adelante los cap, serán más largos... solo espero saber a ver si les gusta la idea..

Bueno muchos besitos para todos... cuidense mucho

Zefi...


	2. Chapter 2

Oliss!! gracias por los comentarios anteriores.. aqui ta el cap . 1

Cap. 1

Estoy tan aburrida, si tan sólo pudiera salir a dar una vuelta, sólo una vueltita cortita por el pueblo, no me haría daño en nada ¿verdad?, ¿qué me podría pasar?, absolutamente nada, aún no entiendo cual es el bendito motivo por el cual Itachi - sama, apenas si me deja asomar la nariz para afuera... veamos.. - miró el reloj que se encontaraba colgado en una de las paredes de la habitación - son las 4:30 de la tarde, Itachi - sama suele llegar como a las 6, aproximadamente una hora para escabullirme unos momentos.. pero - algo la hizo dudar - ¿y si me pilla?.. pocas veces lo he visto enojado, pero cuando se enoja se enoja.. ah! que más da.. como voy a tener tan mala suerte... - y diciendo esto tomó uno de sus sombreros y salió de la casa...

- Impresionante!!!, creo que mi ventana no me deja contemplar tan hermoso paisaje - rió - las casas son tan bonitas y se respira un aire de tanta paz y tranquilidad..

- Desea algo linda dama - la chica se dio vuelta algo asustada topándose con la figura de un vendedor.

- Ah!! jeje.. lo siento pero no traigo dinero.

El vendedor la miró algo incredúlo, la verdad la niña vestía demasiado bien para no llevar dinero, pero se dedicó a seguir su camino.

- Como guste señotita.

- Aaahh!! - suspiró la pelirrosa - por un momento creí que podría ser Itachi - sama, jeje debo estar paranoica... - sonrió.

- A ver vamos a ver las tiendas, uyy esa se ve muy bonita - se pegó a la vitrina como niña pequeña observándo un maravilloso vestido

- Bonito ¿verdad?... - le habló una voz a su espalda.

- Es precioso...

- ¿Pues tendrás a alguien que te lo pueda comprar, no?... - preguntó nuevamente.

- mmm.. la verdad si.. pero - pensó - prefiero no pedirle nada muy seguido..

- ¿por qué?...

- Porque él es una persona muy enojona.. ¿y que tal si me lo pillo de malas?... no.. prefiero que él me compre algo cuando él lo estime conveniente...

- ¿Enojona eh?...

- Si, si le viera la cara le daria miedo altiro, pero y con todo eso... es buena persona en el fondo, pero muy muy en el fondo...

- Ya veo.. y seguramente él no te alimenta, no te viste, no te cuida, no te compra cosas caras de vez en cuando..

- Si, pero... - algo extraño hizo que su cuerpo entero se tensara, estaba tan distraída admirando el vestido y desahogándose con alguien, que ahora recién se daba cuenta que esa voz le resultaba más que familiar...

- HARUNO SAKURA...

- ¿Sí?, - contestó tímidamente aún dandole la espalda.

- ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de darte vuelta?...

- ¿Y para qué?, estoy muy bien así.. no se moleste...

- Sakura - dijo con tono de impaciencia...

Ella ya conocía perfectamente ese tono...

- ¿Qué? - dijo con tono muy débil y sumiso al girarse para quedar cara a cara con...

- Itachi - sama... ¡¡ Oh!! que coincidencia más grande!! no esperaba verlo por estos lugares.. tiendas para chicas.. ¡¡qué aburrido!!..

- Lo mismo me preguntaba yo.. tiendas para chicas.. ¡¡ qué anurrido!!.. - recalcó con aire burlesco.

- Fíjese que justo yo ahora me iba para la casa y ...

- Vamos entonces.. - y los dos partieron caminando juntos a su hogar, mientras una pelirrosa pensaba; - vaya.. no me va a regañar, ni castigar, ni decir nada?, ¡¡debo estar de suerte!! jaja.. ¡¡me salvé!!..

- Hemos llegado - pronunció el Uchiha...

- Bien entonces yo me voy a mi lindo cuarto a descansar - iba a comenzar a subir las escaleras cuando siente cerrarse las puerta de la calle y junto con ella un llamado que era obvio que pertenecía a Itachi...

- Sakura, antes de que vayas a tomar tu merecido descanso quiero hacerte una breve pregunta...

- Si? - tragó saliva..

- ¿QUIEN DIABLOS TE DIO PERMISO PARA SALIR FUERA?...

- Este.. yo.. yo solo.. yo - tartamudeaba la chica...

- No si eso es obvio de que el permiso te lo diste tu sola.. creia que eras más responsable, y obediente, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que odio que salgas sola a recorrer lugares que no conoces?.. miles de veces Sakura, pero no, no entiendes..

- Yo sólo quería salir un ratito - alegó - dices que no puedo salir sola por los pueblos, pero tú tampoco me sacas nunca... me asfixio aquí dentro!!

- ¿Y quién querría salir contigo?... jamás me mostraría en público con alguien cómo tú, en ocasiones hasta me arrepiento de...

- ¿De haberme salvado?, ¿De haberte quedado conmigo? - unas finas lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro - ¿sabes?, si tan sólo pudiera recordar un poco de mi vida, ya me hubiera ido hace mucho de aquí... ¡ no te soporto!! - estaba realmente enfadada -

Itachi sabía que había sido hiriente con la pequeña, pero jamás lo admitiría, ni se quedarías atrás..

- ¡ Pues tú no me agradas ni un poco!! Eres tan molesta!! mira ahora vas a comenzar a llorar de nuevo y a reclamarme la vida que llevas a mi lado.. mal agradecida!!, si no fuera por mí quizás que sería de tu persona... me debes mucho y lo sabes.. ¡¡ así que ahora deja de comportarte con esa acitud tan infantil...

- Oh!! si gran Dios Itachi - dijo en tono burlesco..

- Miren a la niñita.. ¿cúantos años crees que tienes?..

- ¡¡QUE TE IMPORTA!! - y dicho esto subio rápidamente las escaleras dando un fuerte portazo a la puerta de su habitación.

Eso hizo enfadar aún más al Uchiha que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia...

- Oye niña malcriada, ¡¡ abréme la puerta en este instante!!...

Iba a golpear la puerta cuando ante el apareció la figura de Sakura..

- ¿Y ahora que quieres? - habló con tono calmado...

- No quiero que vuelvas a hacer esos berrinches.. no...

- Lo siento yo tuve toda la culpa...

El comentario lo hizo relajarse...

- Por lo menos admites tus errores...

- Si.. yo tuve toda la culpa, para la próxima vez tendré más cuidado de que no me pilles..

- Pero.. que.. SAKURA..

Pero ella ya le había sacado la lengua y cerrado la puerta en las narices.

Él había perdido la batalla...

- Mañana mismo nos vamos de este pueblo...

- Pero.. ¿por qué?.. se escuchó la voz de ella.. me gusta este pueblo..

- Por eso mismo, te llevaré a un lugar horrible para que no te den ganas de salir... - mentía; tenía que desquitarse..

Pero no perdería la guerra...

- Te detesto!!

- Igualmente...

Y dicho esto nadie pronunció ningun otra palabra mas que pensamientos..

- Tarado...

- Molesta...

-


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!!! Muchas gracias por los comentarios anteriores, solo espero que este cap. sea de su agrado...

Cap. 2

Me dirijo con las manos cruzadas caminando lentamente detrás de él, se que está enojado aún, mmm, aunque pensándolo bien siempre está enojado, así que la diferencia de éste con otros días se reduce a cero. Hoy en la mañana muy temprano me despertó para que recogiera mis cosas y nos fuéramos de aquél bonito lugar, debo reconocer que nunca me había dado tanta tristeza abandonar un sitio, de hecho ya como que me estoy acostumbrando a esta vida; pero el lugar que acabamos de abandonar er más que perfecto.. uyy ¡¡como detesto a Itachi - san!!, me pregunto cual será el motivo de su bendita manía de cambiar casa una y otra vez... una vez recuerdo que se lo pregunté, ... pero también recuerdo haberme arrepentido de haberlo hecho... de pronto los pasos de Itachi - san se detienen, lástima que yo iba tan insimismada en mis pensamientos que me vine a dar cuenta de eso sólo cuando ya había chocado con su espalda...

- Ouch!!!... pero... pero que...¿Por qué se detiene?..

- Ya es muy tarde Sakura, debemos parar...

- Es cierto - asiento con la cabeza - por lo menos si se apiada de que ya llevemos como 14 horas caminando - digo en tono burlón.

- Haré como que no he oído ese comentario Sakura - me responde - no estoy de humor para enojarme por tus estúpideces..

- ¿Y dónde nos quedaremos?... ¿o piensa hacerme dormir a la interperie Itachi - san?...

- Si te dejara dormir a la interperie, tendría que quedarme contigo para asegurarme de que no atientes contra la seguidad de este inocente lugar, y no estoy dispuesto a dormir incómodo

- De acuerdo. y pues.. ¿dónde se supone que vamos a dormir en medio del bosque?, solo a usted se le ocurre venir por estos lugares, que no conoce los pueblos, ¿las calles?... creo que las inventaron hace bastante tiempo.

- No me tomes por idiota Sakura.. ahora ven.. sígueme.

- Como diga - he aprendido que es mejor no llevarle mucho la contra, aunque debo reconocer que en el fondo me divierte pelear con él... y que el miedo que le tenía cuando recién lo conocí se ha ido disipando poco a poco...

- Aquí es... - me dice con una voz muy relajada..

- Debes estar bromeando... - sólo siento como se me suben todos los colores a la cara, mi rostro debe estar más que rojo, oh dios santo, un calor se hace presente en todo mi cuerpo, hasta que al fin luego de unos segundos logro reaccionar - que?!! maldito libidinoso, pervertido!!!, - comienzo a gritar.

- ¿Y ahora que te pasa?.. me pregunta con una cara de ingenuidad que solo logra enfadarme aún más.

- Pe.. pe.. pero.. ¿cómo que, que me pasa?..¿cómo se te ocurre traerme a un lugar como éste?, debí saber de un principio que tenías doble personalidad, y el muy serio que se veía...

- Creo que ya te terminaste de volver loca..., no le veo el problema de venir acá.

- Idiota!!! Esto es un motel...

-¿Y?, que hay de malo en eso...

- ¿Cómo que que hay de malo?... que acaso no sabes... - me sonrojo nuevamente - que estos lugares es para...

- Para que...

- Pues, para que la gente mayor venga a... a.. ya sabes, no te hagas, lo que hace una pareja que se quiere cuando estan solos... - empiezo a jugar con mis dedos mientras el calor de mi rostro me está matando.

- ¿Qué hace una pareja que se quiere cuando están solos?.. otra vez con esa ingenuidad digna de un niño de seis años.

- ¿Qué acaso no lo sabes?... ¿sabes para lo que es un motel?..

- No...

- Un tic nervioso invade mi ojo derecho, quien se iba a imaginar que el gran Itachi Uchiha sería tan iluso.

- En todo caso no te quiero en lo más mínimo y no estaremos solos... asi que no haremos nada de lo que se te pasa por esa extraña cabeza que tienes, aunque sigo sin entender de lo que estás hablando, a parte que este lugar es el único donde nos podremos alojar ésta noche, no traigo dinero pero tengo una cuenta aquí...

- Pervertido!!!... - no lo ví pero estoy casi segura de que una media sonrisa apareció en sus labios después de que me diera la espalda.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Entramos en aquél lugar, la verdad tenía un aspecto tan bonito por dentro como por fuera, y me sonroje aún más cuando poco a poco iban llegando parejas tomadas de las manos y cosas así.. levanté la vista un poco para ver a Itachi - san hablando con el recepcionista, mientras yo me quedé sentada en un sillón que se encontraba en frente, podría jurar que esos dos estaban hablando de mi, ya que de vez en cuando el recepcionista me mandaba unas miradas para nada discretas, ya me estaba asustando y ese lugar ya no me parecía tan bonito como antes; quería irme, llegué a pensar que hubiera sido mejor dormir a la interperie que seguir pasando esta verguenza... derrepente la cara del sujeto se vuelve más seria como si algo le hubiera dado mucho miedo y a los segundos siento una presencia sentarse a mi lado, es Itachi, que me avisa que ya tiene todo listo...

- Aquí están las llaves de tu habitación.. - me entrega un llavero de color azul con el número 12 gravado en él.

- ¿Y tu habitación donde va a estar?...

- Vaya Sakura no pensé que me lo ibas a pedir tan rápido..

- Tarado!!! sólo quiero saber por cualquier emergencia... - levanta su llavero y me deja ver el número de su habitación. es la número 13.

- No te iba a dejar sola - su semblante cambió a uno totalmente más serio - no quiero que se vuelva a repetir la historia del otro día.

- Tranquilo, no estoy dispuesta a que me semonees nuevamente, no me voy a escapar a ningún lado...

- Creéme que es por tu bien...

- Eso creo, no me queda otra más que creerte...

- Bien... ya es tarde.. vete a dormir Sakura, mañana veremos a donde nos vamos.

- Y.. que harás ahora..

- Yo también me iré a dormir.. estoy cansado...

Ambos subimos las escaleras para separarnos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, ni siquiera me ha dado las buenas noches, pero yo corro hacia él y le doy un corto beso en la mejilla para desearle que duerma bien, más que nada lo hago para molestarlo y que me las pague por haberme traido a un lugar como este... jeje.. se que odia las muestras de cariño.. me aparto rápidamente y antes de cerrar la puerta de mi habitación logro escuchar un murmullo salido de su boca.. - esta niñita..., mientras que con su mano se limpia el rostro.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tengo tanto sueño que me cuesta abrir los ojos, mi cabeza me da vueltas, al parecer aún no estoy depierta, miro al frente y solo consigo ver una cabellera rubia, me esfuerzo por conseguir ver su rostro, pero me resulta imposible verlo, dios necesito saber quién es, comienzo a llamarlo.. oye, oye, oye...

- ¿A quién llamas tanto?...

- ¿Itachi - san?, entreabro los ojos para poder verlo mejor...

- Te he estado llamándo para que te despiertes durante un buen rato... ¿Tenías una pesadilla?..

- No, la verdad es que no, es solo que, en mis sueños aparecía un joven, parecía tener mi edad, pero, no pude verle el rostro... - oh dios, otra vez este sentimiento de que estoy olvidadndo algo importante, alzo la vista para encontrame con los ojos de Itachi con un deje de preocupación, auque aquello desaparece al instante, tan rápido que me hace dudar de que de verdad lo vi, o solo es producto de mi imaginación...

- Quizas tú memoria quiere que empiezes a recordar...

- ¿Tú quieres que recuerde?...

- ¿Por qué no habría de querer?... - se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta para evadir más preguntas, siempre hace esto cuando tocamos este tema.. - Te veo en 15 minutos abajo, vamos a desayunar...

- Claro.. - es todo lo que alcanzo responder...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bajo despacio las escaleras, hace demasiada calor, asi que sólo me puse un vestidito blanco, con una cinta color rosa alrededor de mi cintura que se amarra formado una flor al lado, a juego con unos zapatitos bajitos color blanco... jeje regalo de Itachi - san, para el día que juntos fijamos que sería mi cumpleaños, al recordarlo me da risa, el paquete envuelto en una cinta azul dispuesto encima de mi cama... no me dijo feliz cumplaños, pero sabía que el presente era por eso, y cuando lo ví lo menos que pude hacer fue darle un muchas gracias..., por alguna razón me fascina este vestido...

- Te tardaste...

- Solo me atrase 5 minutos...- sonrio internamente, se que le sorprende que me haya puesto esto, pero obviamente no va a decir nada...

- Bonito vestido ¿eh?... el que le compró debe de tener un exelente gusto.. lástima que la que lo lleva no sea tan bonita, pero estás pasable..

- Hump... - le hago un desprecio mirando para el lado derecho, lo que me hace topar con algo que me deja helada...

- Sakura.. Sakura...Sakura?... oye que te pasa.. despierta.. Sakura!!

Estoy en trance, oigo las palabras de Itachi, pero mi boca se niega a articular palabra... quiero hablar..

- Ese chico es...


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 3

- Ese chico es...

Justo en ese momento Itachi solo atinó a derigir su mirada exactamente donde se posaba la vista de ella; ante él un joven rubio, de una edad aproximada a la de Sakura, dándoles la espalda, se encontraba muy afanado preguntándole al recepcionista del motel, si había visto a una chica.. y le indicaba una foto sobre la supuesta desaparecida...

- Naruto... - susurró de una forma apenas audible - si él la llega a ver todo el plan se iria por la borda - pensó...

- Itachi - san.. - el aludido voltió la vista hacia ella - ese chico.. se parece tanto al de mi sueño.. tu crees que...

No alcanzó ni siquiera a terminar de formular su pregunta, cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos jalándola con algo de brusquedad...

- ¿Qué ocurre?.. preguntó algo extrañada...

- Nada - respondió - solo es que ya me aburrió este lugar asi que vas a ir a arreglar tus cosas y nos vamos inmediatamente...

- Claro - dijo algo sonriente - al parecer ya habia olvidado al chico rubio...

- Claro?, repitió algo confundido el Uchiha -ja, es la primera ves que no haces un berrinche porque nos tenemos que mudar.. seguramente algo malo va a ocurrir..

- Tan simpático como siempre, Itachi - san, pero solo es porque este lugar desde el principio no me gustó... asi que no te alegres tanto...

- Como sea, vete a guardar tus cosas.. yo subo enseguida... - la chica hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza y comenzó a subir las escaleras que la llevarían a su habitación..., mientras Itachi realizaba una sonrisa de mediolado con afán de despistarla y que por el momento no tuviera tiempo de pensar en nada, ni mucho menos en el chico... cuando se hubo asegurado de que Sakura se encontrara relativamente lejos de su vista, a paso rápido se dirigió hacia el mesón que ocupaba el recepcionista; el cual para su suerte en esos momentos ya se encontraba vacio...

- Y?.. preguntó alzando una ceja el Uchiha mayor...

- Como usted dijo Itachi - sama, el chico ese, andaba buscando a la chica que lo acompaña.. Haruno Sakura.. verdad?

- Hump.. pero.. supongo que no habrás abierto la boca mas de lo necesario.. cierto? - más que una pregunta, parecía una seria amenaza de muerte...

- Cla.. Claro que no, Itachi - sama, yo jamas me atrevería a traicionarlo - estaba sudando frío...- usted cuenta con mi total lealtad, ya debería saberlo, nos conocemos hace mucho no?...

El Uchiha solo se lo quedó mirando - apelas a la lealtad cuando lo único que te impulsa a no traicionarme es el miedo y el amor que le tienes a mi dinero, eres patético...

- Pero... - tartamudeó - pero aún así no les dije nada... y el joven se veía realmente desesperado por encontrar a su amiga.. habló incluso de meses de una ardua búsqueda...

- Algo más importante?

- Creo que debería tener cuidado, pues el chico al parecer no anda solo... aunque... ¿en qué se ha metido ésta vez Itachi - sama?... ella es una shinobi de la aldea de Konoha.. y usted sabe perfectamente que aquella aldea...

- Se perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo - alegó algo enfadado - no necesito que nadie me diga lo que tengo que hacer y menos aún de que me de consejos de como debo hacer las cosas... y lo que yo tenga planeado no es asunto tuyo, simplemente te pagué una buena suma para que no fueras a abrir tu bocota si alguien llegaba preguntando por Sakura... - concluyó

- Bue.. bue.. bueno, Itachi - sama, no es necesario enfadarse.

- Además tu silencio debe aplicarse aún después de que nos larguemos de este sitio.. ¿me entendiste?

- Perfecto señor...

Acabada la pequeña plática de aclaración, Sakura se veía bajando las escaleras, con ese mismo vestido con el que había bajado a desayunar momentos antes, y por una razón que ni siquiera el mismo entendió, se le quedó mirando cada paso que daba la chica... ese vestido se lo había escogido él.. para él día que habían fijado sería su cumpleaños.. la vio tan feliz, tan sonriente, como una niña pequeña, respaldeciente y pura, con su pelo algo largo cayendoles finamente por encima de su hombro.. - una belleza - pensó él... - pero una belleza que todavía es una niña... debo dejar de pensar en estúpideces.. Sakura solo es... Sakura solo es una pieza fundamental en este juego.. nada más...

- Itachi - san!!.. ya estoy lista!!

- Muy bien andando...

Ambos se dispusieron a cruzar la puerta de aquel lugar, no sin antes de que el Uchiha mayor le dirigiera una mirada mas que amenazante al dueño del motel; ese era su modo de recordarle lo que ya habían pactado anteriormente...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Naruto - kun?...

- Hinata - chan!!...

- ¿Y...y como te fu.. fue?...¿al..alguien sabe..alguien sabe algo?..

- Nadie, ¿cómo es posible que nadie sepa absolutamente nada?.. - gritó enojado - es como si alguien se hubiera dado el tiempo de borrar minusiosamente cualquier pista de ella.

- Diablos!!... si hubiera ido yo a buscar información acerca de ella, quizas las cosas serían muy distitas.

- ¿Que insinuas theme?...¿que no soy capaz de encontrar a Sakura?..¿Qué no coloco todo de mi parte para hallarla?.. deja de ser tan engreído Sasuke!! y date cuenta de que no eres el único aquí al que le importa Sakura.

- Naruto tiene razón.. - añadió Shikamaru - entendemos perfectamente tus sentimentos.. pero creéme que perder la calma no nos beneficiaria en nada, nada en estos momentos...

- Me pides calma!!.. ¿sabes cuanto tiempo llevamos en su búsqueda?.. cinco meses.. ¡¡cinco meses!!..

Todos se quedaron en silencio, en parte el Uchiha menor tenía razón, mucha razón, ya habían pasado cerca de cinco meses desde nque no sabían nada de Sakura, en los que no habían sido capaces de encontrar ni siquiera una vaga o equivocada pista.. nada.. la tierra se la había tragado... y lo más impactante de todo.. era ver a Sasuke en ese estado.. realmente desesperado.. y la impotencia que sentía de no poder hacer absolutamente nada, se la transmitía a todos sus demás compañeros...

- Nada sacamos con pelearnos entre nosotros.. - afirmó Ino - todos estamos trabajando por una misma causa, no haybrazón para que tengamos estas discusiones que solo nos bajan el ánimo, y eso si que no lo podemos permitir.. mantendremos toda nuestra fuerza y esperanza hasta que la encontremos.. ¡¡¡ quedó claro para todos!!!..

- Sii!!.. respondieron al unísono Hinata, Shikamaru y ella.

- ¿Y ustedes dos? - señaló Shikamaru...

- Hump.. - respondió el Uchiha

- Hasta el final.. lo que sea por mi Sakura - chan..

- Eso está mejor muchachos.. creo.. bueno Ino ¿cuál es el siguiente lugar en el mapa?

- Déjame ver..hay dos posibilidades.. dos aldeas que quedan a la misma distancia..

- ¿Cu. Cuales son? - habló Hinata..

- La aldea de la Hierba y la aldea de la Roca..

- A la aldea de la Hierba... - exclamó fuertemente Sasuke..

- ¿Por qué tan seguro?..

- No lo sé, pero siento que debemos ir allá..

- Muy bien - contestó Shikamaru . para que nos vamos a hacer problema. escuchemos a Sasuke.. siguiente parada: "La aldea de la Hierba"..

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Itachi - san?..

- ¿Que quieres ahora Sakura? - contestó de mala gana, la chica le había venido haciendo preguntas todo el camino..

- ¿A dónde iremos ésta vez?...

- Si te contesto esa pregunta me dejaras tranquilo por lo menos hasta que lleguemos...

- Pero..

- ¿Quieres saber o no?...- Itachi había encontrado una buena manera de callarla...

- Está bien. acepto el trato.. ¿hacia donde vamos?..

- A la aldea de la Hierba Sakura... a la "aldea de la Hierba"...


End file.
